No Place To Hide
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Not too graphic though.  A girl flees in the darkness and is pursued. Where is she going and will it save her, or will it damn them all? Wincest, schmoop, Sam/Dean, no really bad language this time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! Not as graphic as I usually get, so enjoy!**

**Plot: **Somewhere a girl runs for her life and is pursued. She seeks shelter and protection with her family.

Who is hunted here?

And who is the prey?

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the darkness, _they _moved. Tracking their prey. The girl ran in terror. Surely she had lost them! The girl panted but didn't dare stop. They had tracked her through three states so far, always finding her and her barely escaping.

She ran home, the only place she could go! The only place she knew of where others could help her.

As she entered the early morning gloom of the place, she ran into the arms of the man. The others rushed to see what was wrong. "Please, help, they're after me!"

"Always protect you, baby. You're safe now." The man said kissing her reassuringly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Came a voice from the door. It came from the shorter one, the one with shorter hair and green eyes. The tall one with hazel eyes just looked around, as if just _knowing _where the others were already. "Thanks for leading us to your Nest. We never could have found it without your help, Ginger." The man slid her a wink and smile. Ginger felt an unfamiliar feeling enter her heart now. _Regret_. She had never felt it and hated it already!

The group advanced, teeth down and ready to strike.

_They_ had found them, after three states they had _still_ found them. Cursing those men with all their hearts now.

The tall one and the shorter one crouched, their machetes at the ready; grinning at them.

The Winchesters had run their prey a ground, left them no place to rest.

Now they would _kill_ them.

The vamps hissed and fell on the men. The men ducked and weaved, slashing. Taking sides and then going back to back, taking them with practiced ease and speed. In the end, their heads and bodies lay bleeding on the ground.

And the Winchesters poured gas on the bodies, tossing a match on them.

Then they headed to their Dark Angel as she waited outside for them. Kissing softly and touching softly, they got in and Dean pulled Sam close, smiling smugly.

"Told you we'd find the Nest." Dean said smugly, popping in 'Back In Black' in the cassette player now and turning it, singing along. Surprisingly his smoky tone carried the tune perfectly and Sam smiled at how much better his brother's singing had gotten over the years. Now in tune most of the time while Sam had always had a good singing voice. Now they sang together more often than not. Voices in harmony; hearts, minds, and bodies perfect attuned to the other's every desire and need. Perfect warriors honed that way by pain and hard times. Sharp swords that cut their swath through the evil that they sought, hunted and destroyed; the way they had been trained to.

Perfected Hunters now. Perfectly bonded in battle and love now.

"I know. Took her a while to decide to run to them though. Most don't take that long to run to their Nests." Sam said softly, it had taken them longer on this Hunt than the others had.

"I figured she would. She had that look to her." Dean said smiling. Pulling into a motel they has saw coming up. "I'm beat, let's stop here, baby."

"Good idea." Sam agreed, though it wasn't sleep he had in mind for his brother/lover now. His adrenaline was still pumping and Dean had looked so magnificent in battle this time; like he always did. Sam got hard at the image of him that way. Muscles and sinew flexing as he swung his blade. The way his eyes got hard as he cut their heads off. That sexy cocky smile he had on his face the whole time. The fluidity of that body as they moved through the vamps, taking them down in one blow, most of the time. So powerful, so much strength contained in that muscled frame and glowing out those green at all while.

Dean returned with the key and they parked. Dean's gaze followed that lean but muscular body down to that hard erection pressing into the fly of those loose jeans his brother wore and his mouth watered. He shut the car off and got out, locking the door, and saw Sam do the same. Both were hard now, bodies already burning with forbidden desire and need.

Dean fisted Sam's shirt as he unlocked the door. "Want you, Sammy. Need you so bad! Always have." Dean purred into Sam's ear, breath brushing his tanned and perfect neck. Sam arched and moaned softly at his words. They were inside now but they had only got as far as the nearest wall which Sam found himself pressed into; both their hands tugging at their clothes now while they kissed hard and deeply now.

And as Dean kissed down that perfect body, and took him into his mouth, lightly sucking his head there, Sam moaned out his words. Before desire stole both their words and left only love and pleasure in their place, maybe their own names would stay, maybe not. The rest was stolen by their lovemaking already. "Always wanted you, Need you! Love you, baby!"

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean stopped doing what he was doing long enough to say and then sucked harder, effectively stilling his brother's big brain from coming up with any rational thought for a while. Sam may be the smarter one but Dean was the one who knew the truth.

Sam may be smarter but no one could match him as a lover to Dean. Dean knew he felt the same about Sam, too. Now he slowed down and took his time.

Sam moaned.

Dean just smiled as he went to work.

He was going to show Sam just how much he wanted, needed and loved him now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
